


Bad Dreams

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Nightmares, implied trauma, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Kenma often has a rough time sleeping and he won't elaborate to the reader why he does. The reader sticks it out though and is there for him whenever he is seeming like he's having a bad dream.
Relationships: Kenma Kozume/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Bad Dreams

After sleeping next to Kenma for some time now, you developed some knowledge about how his night might go. Every now and then Kenma would suffer from bad dreams. But you never knew why. He would never say if they had stemmed from anything. He really just ignores that it happens and when you bring it up, he shrugs it off. You’ve found that it’s easier to just let it go and be there for him when he needs it.

3:27am

It wasn’t even two groans in that you woke up this time. Being in a sleepy state yourself, you roll over. In the dark shadows of the room, you can see Kenma’s body jolting here and there. They weren’t super spastic. Maybe this one would settle down on its own, you think to yourself as you would like to go back to sleep.

But as you close your heavy eyes, the long haired male rolled over. With his back to you, you could feel the bed move in the slightest way. His feet were moving against the bed. It almost seemed like he was trying to run from something.

Prying your eyes open once again, you slowly reach for his arm. Your touch makes his body jump and earns a soft whimper from the male. You sigh softly and you move your body closer to his. Soon your chest is pressed against his back and you slither both of your arms around his body.

In response, Kenma slightly thrashes but in doing so, he rolls over. Now that he is facing you, you have the advantage of pulling him closer. With his head against your collarbone, you can feel his hand gripping your tank top a bit tightly. His breathing a bit uneven.

“Shhhh…” you whisper as you lean down and kiss the top of his head. Eventually you feel his body relax and his breathing goes soft. He is now back sleeping peacefully, in your arms. Once he is completely settled you smile and continue to hold him close as you fall back asleep.

Of course you wish that he would tell you about his dreams or why they might happen. But for now, you’ll just leave it be. You’ll just be there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n - I don't really have anything that inspired this one. I just wanted to write for Kenma and I thought that this was a really bitter sweet drabble to do.


End file.
